kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Rings
The are the power source of Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, as well as the White Wizard. They are rings infused with magical stones, which possess powers that vary between the kind of the stones used in the crafting. Wizard possesses two kind of Rings: the left-handed for transformation/changing his current Style; and the right-handed for performing spells, as well as summoning his weapon. Kamen Rider Beast has rings like Wizard, but he doesn't have Magic Rings. Instead, the right-handed Rings are called , which he uses to change to another Style. Magic Stones are special gemstones with magical properties. They are one of the two essential components of the Wizard Rings, the other component being the ring itself. Without a magic stone, the Wizard Rings would be as useless as any other ring, as shown when Shunpei looked at all the rings made by Mr. Wajima and found one Magic Ring which was useless, with Shunpei suggesting it was a 'dud' ring. Soon after a White Garuda came and delivered a red magic stone which reacted with the ring. Wajima took the stone and used it to create the Flame Dragon Ring. Agent Kizaki came to the possession of a green magic stone and had Wajima abducted so he could make him a Wizard Ring. Transformation Rings *Style Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of fire. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of water. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of wind. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of earth. *Dragon Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Dragon. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Dragon. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Dragon. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Dragon. flame.PNG|Flame Style Ring Waterring.png|Water Style Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Style Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Style Ring flamedragonring.PNG|Flame Dragon Ring hurricanering.PNG|Hurricane Dragon Ring Magic Rings * : Activates the WizarDriver. White Wizard has his own with a red trim as shown in Episode 2. * : Allows Wizard to perform the Rider Kick of his current form: **Flame/Water/Hurricane/Land Style: **Flame/Water/Hurricane/Land Dragon: **All Dragon Style: * : Allows Wizard to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strip them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Summons the WizarDragon in an Underworld. * : Opens a portal to two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun or the Machine Winger. * : Shrinks down the wearer drastically. * : Allows Wizard to create a shield that is made of the element of Wizard's current Style: **Flame Style: A wall of fire that melts objects upon contact. **Water Style: A veil of water that not only blocks attacks, but can also slam into enemies to splash them. **Hurricane Style: A swirling barrier of green energy that dissipates any energy attacks that hit it. **Land Style: A slab of stone that not only blocks enemy attacks, but can also entomb them if they charge right into it. * : Puts the wearer to sleep. * : Allows Wizard to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. When used in a Dragon Style, it allows Wizard to enlarge the WizarSwordGun. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * : Emits a bright flash of light which brightens darkened areas. * : Transfers one's magical energy into another. However, over-usage of this Ring weakens the donor and becomes unable to fully use his own abilities. * : Only compatible with Water Style. Temporary transmutates Wizard's body into a liquid-like state to make melee attacks useless or to grapple with a foe. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. * : Creates corporal copies of Wizard. When used in a Dragon Style, it allows Wizard to create a double of the WizarSwordGun. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * : Only compatible with Land Style. Allows Wizard to spin at high speeds to burrow through the ground. When used in conjunction with the Kick Strike Ring, Wizard can execute the Rider Kick. * : Releases a horrible odor that emits from the user. * : Allows Wizard to elongate a part of his body. * : Creates a hole underneath an enemy. * : Enhances Wizard's field of hearing. * : Enhances Wizard's field of vision. * : Allows Wizard to travel through time. First used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Allows Kamen Rider Fourze to enter a Gate's Underworld. Only used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Only compatible with a Dragon Style. Equips Wizard with a different part of WizarDragon's body to aid him in battle: **Flame Dragon: Summons WizarDragon's head on Wizard's chest, which allows him to execute the Rider Shooting attack. **Water Dragon: Summons WizarDragon's tail on Wizard's rear end. When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, he can execute a finisher. **Hurricane Dragon: Summons WizarDragon's wings on Wizard's back, allowing him to fly. When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, he can execute the Rider Shooting attack. **Land Dragon: Summons WizarDragon's claws on Wizard's arms. When used in conjunction with the Gravity Ring, he can execute a finisher. * : Only compatible with Water Dragon. * : Only compatible with Hurricane Dragon. Initiates a Rider Shooting called , where Wizard fires WizarDragon in the form of sentient lightning to attack enemies. * : Only compatible with Land Dragon. * : Allows Wizard to access All Dragon Style. Only used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum as a means to use All Dragon Style without the Drago Timer. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Violet Golem PlaMonster. * : Toy-exclusive ring. * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown * : Unknown *'Confuse Ring': Unknown *'Perfume Ring': Unknown *'Psychokinesis Ring': Unknown WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Ring Engage.jpg|Engage Ring Dragorise ring.jpg|Dragorise Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring 653x735xe09bdbd260eb7872667aab80.jpg|Small Ring Defend.jpg|Defend Ring Sleepring.png|Sleep Ring Bigring.png|Big Ring Lightring.png|Light Ring PleaseRing.png|Please Ring Liquidring.png|Liquid Ring Bindring.png|Bind Ring Copyring.png|Copy Ring Drillring.png|Drill Ring smell.jpg|Smell Ring extemd.PNG|Extend Ring Time Ring.jpg|Time Ring Dress Up Ring.png|Dress Up Ring Excite Ring.jpg|Excite Ring special.PNG|Special Ring Wizard Blizzard Ring.jpg|Blizzard Ring Thunder Ring.png|Thunder Ring Gravity Ring.jpg|Gravity Ring Special Rush Ring.jpg|Special Rush Ring Garuda Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Unicorn Ring.JPG|Unicorn Ring Kraken Ring.png|Kraken Ring Cerberos Ring.jpg|Cerberus Ring Golem Ring.jpg|Golem Ring Holiday.jpg|Merry Christmas Ring Beast Color Rings * : Activates the Beast Driver, similar to Wizard's Driver On Ring. * : Initiates the transformation into Kamen Rider Beast. * : Allows Beast to access Falcon Style. First used in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. * : Allows Beast to access Chameleon Style. * : Allows Beast to access Buffalo Style. * : Allows Beast to access Dolphin Style. * : Summons then powers the Green Griffin PlaMonster. Beast Driver-On Ring.jpg|Driver-On Ring Beast Transformation Ring .55W6I3.jpg|Beast Ring Beast Falcon Ring.jpg|Falcon Style Ring Beast Chameleon Ring.jpg|Chameleon Style Ring Beast Bull Ring.jpg|Buffalo Style Ring Beast Dolphin Ring.jpg|Dolphin Style Ring Beast Gryphon Ring.jpg|Griffon Ring Beast All Beast Ring.jpg|"Special Rush" Ring Rider Rings Much like the Legend Rider Switches of Kamen RIder Fourze(not to mention Sound Capsule Gaia Memories and Rider Core Medals which however are non-canon) , these Rings are based off of the previous main riders. and like the Rider Switches could be accessable in the Ganbaride Arcade game. *Showa-Era Rings **Ichigo **Nigo **V3 **Riderman **X **Amazon **Stronger **Skyrider **Super 1 **ZX **Black **Shadow Moon **RX **Shin **Shocker Rider Number 1 **ZO **J *Heisei-Era Rings **Kuuga (Mighty/Dragon/Pegasus/Titan/Ultimate) **Agito **Ryuki (Ryuki/Survive) **Faiz (Faiz/Axel/Blaster) **Blade **Hibiki **Kabuto **Dark Kabuto **Imagin (Momotaros/Urataros/Kintaros/Ryutaros) **Den-O (Sword/Gun/Rod/Axe/Climax/Liner) **Kiva (Kiva/Garuru/Dogga/Basshaa/Emperor) **Decade **W (CycloneJoker/HeatMetal/LunaTrigger) **Accel **OOO (Tatoba/Gatakiriba/Latorartar/Sagohzo/Tajadol/Shauta/Putotyra) **Birth **Fourze (Base/Elek/Fire/Magnet/Cosmic/Meteor Fusion/Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion) **Meteor Ichigo Ring.jpg|Nigo Black Ring.JPG|Black Kmn Rdr Wzrd Kg.png|Kuuga Mighty Kuuga Titan Ring.jpg|Kuuga Titan Faiz wizard ring.png|Faiz Wzrd Rngs III.png|Den-O Sword Decade Ring.jpg|Decade W Cyclone Joker.JPG|Double OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Fourze Ring.JPG|Fourze Base Fourze Cosmic.jpg|Fourze Cosmic Meteor Ring.png|Meteor Trivia *Some of the abilities the Magic Rings possess are similar to powers of previous Kamen Riders. **The Dragorise Ring is similar to Ryuki and Ryuga's Advent Card, Kiva's Doran Fuestle, and to a lesser extent Decade's Final Form Ride Ryuki Dragreder card as it summons a dragon-like monster, though the Advent cards of all of the Ryuki Riders work in the same way with other animals. **The Big Ring is similar to the Rider Thrust of Kamen Rider Kiva in Dogga Form, as well as a partial example of what Kamen Rider J can do. **The Light Ring is similar to OOO's Lion Medal's Liodias ability and Fourze's Flash Module. **The Liquid Ring is similar to the liquid forms of Kamen Rider Black RX as Biorider and the Full Combo power of OOO's Shauta Combo. **The Copy Ring is similar in principle to the Trick Vent Advent Card of the Ryuki Riders, the Gemini Rouze Card of Garren, the Illusion Attack Ride Rider Cards of Decade and Diend, and the Branch Shade power of OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. **The Drill Ring is similar to that of Fourze's Drill Module, while the Drill + Kick Strike combo is similar to Knight's Final Vent. **The Extend Ring is similar to the ability of W's LunaJoker form. **The Time Ring is similar to Odin's Time Vent Advent Card. *Wizard's usage of rings to transform is similar to the titular heroes of the Super Sentai series Denshi Sentai Denziman. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Wizard Rings Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider Powers Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Beast Arsenal